


Marriage Proposal

by Artsy_Broke



Series: Elder Scroll Character Dabbles [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonians (Elder Scrolls), Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), Established Relationship, F/M, Honeyside, Imperial (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Riften
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Broke/pseuds/Artsy_Broke
Relationships: Niruin (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Elder Scroll Character Dabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794571
Kudos: 1





	Marriage Proposal

Leo looked up as the back door of Honeyside opened. She brought her tea up to her lips as an older Bosmer came into view, sitting down across from her with a huff. The imperial put her tea down and leaned against the table.

“Bad day?” she asked him.

Niruin nodded a little. “I almost got caught and pulled a Vipir,” he replied. “Mind if I stay the night?”

The girl smiled slightly as she stood up. “Of course. Make yourself at home. I have a soup simmering right now. Want something to drink?”

“What do you have?”

Leo thought about it before going downstairs to her storage room. She came back a few minutes later. “Cyrodilic brandy? Corpus sent it for my birthday a few weeks ago.”

The mer snorted a little and nodded. He watched the girl grab two goblets and pour them both a glass, handing him a cup and placing the bottle on the table. She took a sip from hers before placing it down on the table and walking over to the pot.

“What kind?” Niruin asked.

“Horker and ash yam stew,” Leo replied. “Got a shipment the other day from Solsthiem. Glover sent me some ash yams in it.”

Niruin nodded in response, smiling as he watched her. He wondered how he ended up like this. From his home in Valenwood to joining the Silver Crescents to being found out and leaving to joining the Thieves Guild. Now he was here, watching his courter, the daughter of the emperor, cooking for them. And…

“You’re staring,” Leo looked over before her eyes fell on the amulet that was in his hand.

“Marry me.”


End file.
